1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood sampling device which allows a faster, more accurate phlebotomy to be either self administered or administered by a licensed health care professional.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hypodermic syringes are used for a variety use purposes, one of which is for a vacuum tube phlebotomy where successive samples of a patient's blood are drawn into respective evacuated tubes by way of a multiple sample needle. The syringe may be administered to a patient having a communicable disease. As a result, health care workers as well as the patients themselves are both at risk and are constantly threatened by accidental and potentially infectious needle strikes due to the handling and disposal of contaminated needles. Such accidents typically require the individual exposed to the needle strike to undergo routine costly tests for diseases such as AIDS and hepatitis.
There is a heightened awareness of the need to control infectious diseases when drawing blood samples from patients. This has inspired the incorporation of safety features into the design of many blood collection apparatuses. One such safety mechanism is the employment of needle shielding to reduce the risk of accidental needle strike. A common needle shielding device includes a protective sleeve which slides over a contaminated needle to surround and shield the needle after use. The passage into the sleeve, however, is of a very small diameter and the needle being inserted into the sleeve is very sharp. Consequently, the individual attempting to perform this task, especially under highly stressful situations, such as emergencies, is placed under a substantial amount of risk. Moreover, with shielding, there exists the tendency to splatter microdroplets of blood outside of the sleeve device into the surrounding environment. A phlebotomy device which could be self administered or which would reduce risk of exposure of potential needle strikes to health care workers could prove to be invaluable.
There are devices in existence which aid in reducing the risk of accidental needle strike. However, no device is in existence which aids in the self administration of a phlebotomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,595 issued Oct. 11, 1960 to Robert J. Semple discloses a fluid sampling device for the sterile handling of therapeutic fluids, as in the collecting of blood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,236 issued Apr. 13, 1982 to Marvin Gordon et al. shows a fitting for use in performing a vascular puncture wherein a rapid and secure stabilization of an intravascular catheter or needle to a patient's skin upon insertion of the catheter or needle into a blood vessel is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,231 issued Jul. 19, 1988 to Terry Haber et al. describes a disposable syringe having a particular application to vacuum tube phlebotomy and comprising a needle shielding means to reduce the possibility of accidental needle strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,896 issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Sharon L. Kurtz discloses a needle disposal device for needles and a method for preventing accidental needle strike by a contaminated needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,863 issued Aug. 14, 1990 to Terry M. Habar et al. shows a disposable blood collection tube holder for administering a vacuum tube phlebotomy and a safe and reliable means to shield the needle after use to reduce the risk of accidental needle strike by a contaminated needle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.